


So Many Dreams Were Broken

by areazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari is in love. Shikamaru is found dead. Kankuro Comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Dreams Were Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:Temari-19 Shikamaru-16  
> Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't be writing theses stories...or would I...  
> State of Mind: It was late at night , or really early in the morning, I was depressed. Don't kill me please.  
> I might come back again and edit it some...rate and review please...

The nineteen year old blond smiled to herself as she made her way over to her bed closing the door behind her. She had just come back from Kohana to see the man she loved. She looked at her self in the mirror quickly as she pulled her hair out of the four pigtails they were usually. She had lay her fan on the ground and was just happy. She loved his laziness, it could get annoying but it let her be in charge. She wasn't the kind of girl that would lat anyone tell her what to do. She was strong, confident, maybe overconfident. She sighed as she turned out the lights of her room stripping off her clothing and into a long t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She lay down in bed and looked at the ceiling hands resting on her chest as she thought about him. She chuckled slightly 'Gods Shika, what are you doing to me' She thought to herself, every time she left him she missed him more. But they lived in two different villages and it was hard. She slowly slipped off to sleep with a soft smile on her face.

It was about three in the morning when someone shook her awake. "What?" She mumbled obviously still half asleep. "Tem" Kankuro whispered quietly to her," It's about Shikamaru" He said avoiding looking at her. Temari was immediately awake when Shika's name was mentioned. "What?" She asked alert her teal eyes searching Kankuro's figure for any clue of what happen to her lover. Kankuro looked down at his hands as he searched for a way to put this. "Well….Um" He started," He was sent on a mission a few days ago." He mumbled his eyes looking at his hands as if they were the only thing in the world. "What, Kankuro! What happen?" She said her breathing becoming slightly stressed as she shook his shoulder. "He was found in the forest a day ago" "What, is he ok? Can I see him?" She asked almost desperately. Kankuro scooted slightly closer to her," You can see him; they found him in a pool of his own blood. Tem" He said looking up at her," He's dead Tem; he was found dead in the forest. Someone had used a sword the drove it threw his stomach, only you and the elders know this." Temari 's breath caught in her chest," No, it's not true" She said softly looking at Kankuro as if he was about to shout 'April fools!.' Kankuro looked at Temari; he hadn't seen his sister like this ever. Her face held a lost look as her teal eyes searched him for any clue of a joke. Sadly it wasn't there.

Kankuro looked at her, he shook his head softly as he saw tears start to form in her eyes. He moved closer and put his arms tentatively around her, "Oh Tem, I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. Temari squeezed her eyes shut as she clung to Kankuro. 'Please, Please, Let this be a dream, Please' She begged to herself. She had been with him only about four days ago. She shook slightly as she cried she rested her face in the crook of his neck as she cried openly. Kankuro looked at her and rubbed her back softly as eh rocked back and forth in a slightly soothing motion. He made himself more comfortable on her bed as the two siblings sat in the dark. He felt her shaking and held her tighter. Temari cried hard as she sat in silence. Memories kept coming back to her. His voice, his laziness, everything she loved. It was gone. She shook her head," NO!" She said forcefully hoping if she believed hard enough he wouldn't be dead. He couldn't be. Her body was tired from crying everything hurt, mostly her heart. If felt like it was torn apart, burned to ash, gone. He had taken with him when he had died her heart had been taken. She slipped into an uneasy sleep and Kankuro lay her back under the covers.

Temari woke up the net morning her pillow was wet, she had cried in her sleep. She groaned and sat up. The previous night came back to her. She held her head in her hands as she thought, he was gone, no more. She stood slowly and walked down stairs as she looked at Kankuro she chocked up slightly and tears slid down her face. Kankuro looked at her not sure what to do, and Gaara wouldn't be too much help, he was out on a business trip in the mist village. Kankuro came over and hugged her, "Tem, come on, please don't cry." The teen shook her head, "Is he really, gone…." She asked him and she moved close to him, she felt him not and shook her head. "No, you're lying, he's fine, just in Kohana. I want to see him" She said as she ran up to the office and sent one of the messenger birds to Kohana. There was a message attached. The message read:

[iOfficial Scroll of The Kazekage Family.

I am coming to your village; I heard news of Nara Shikamaru. I want to see him with my own eyes. I am starting the trip today I will be there in a few days.

Temari[/i

She sent the bird off as she hurried down stairs and she threw her clothing into her bag. She slipped into her black dress. There was a look about her, it was a strange emptiness. She knew it was true that he was gone. Her mind still refused to accept that the person she had loved had died. She pulled her bag onto her back along with her fan. Kankuro was ready to go. He wasn't about to let her leave and be on her own. He felt the sadness that hung around her. Temari pushed out the doorway and started to Kohana through the desert that was her home.

The brown haired teen looked up at the gates of the Fire country village of Kohana. He looked at Temari who was standing next to him. He walked through the Gates and nodded to the guards. Temari followed in the silence that she had kept with her for the whole trip. The only time she would make a sound was at night when she cried herself to sleep. He walked to the tower and up to the offices Temari behind him. "Um, Temari's here about Shikamaru" He said softly. The fifth looked up from the desk, "Um, why does she want to be with him. He is, rather hard to get now" Kankuro looked at the Kage of the fire country," I know he is dead as does Temari. She had been dating him for the past year or so. " The fifth looked up coming to attention, "Ah, she knows about him" She said as she looked at the door Seeing a girl clad in a black dress a fan mounted on her back come in. "You want to see Shikamaru?" She asked standing," Yes, please" Temari said flatly.

She was lead to the hospital. She looked around as they entered the ward where people rarely went, where they held the bodies before they buried them. Temari was lead to a room. Her dull expression fell as she saw Shikamaru cold and dead on the bed. "No…." She whispered she let her bag and fan slip from back and fall to the floor. She moved over to him and looked down at his closed eyes. She reached out and ran her hand lightly down the side of his face as she felt the hard cold flesh under her fingers. She suddenly collapsed laying over his chest sobbing. She hugged him," PLEASE NO, COME BACK, THIS IS A DREAM,!" She screamed tears flooding down her face as she shook his lifeless body her body shaking with each gasping breath. She looked at his body as it lay limply in her arms. "It's a dream, please say it'd a dream. " She whispered huggin him to her chest her warm face against his stone cold one.

Kankuro looked at his older sister as she broke. She was sobbing against him. Clinging to him not wanting to let him go. She was dead tired and her breathing was painful from the amount of crying. She chocked slightly as her body contracted her stomach muscles tight as she almost threw up. She took off her shoe and she curled up next to him. She lay her head on his chest. It always relaxed her. She and him would lay in this position for hours. It was strange, there was no soft steady heart beat beneath her. His chest didn't rise and fall. It was just still, like stone. She slipped off into an uneasy sleep her head resting on his chest curled next to his body. Kankuro looked at her and sat in the corner of the room watching over the two, eventually he to fell asleep.

Kankuro shook her awake, "Mm-What?" She mumbled as she was shook awake," Tem, come one get up. He is getting creamated today, that is what his parent desided. They also said you could have most of his ashes. They knew you loved him, and that he loved you. " He said softly handing her her things like her shoes, her bag, and her fan. Temari nodded and stood putting on her shoes and her fan. Kankuro took the bag. She turned and looked at Shika. Here eyes widened, as her mind registered this was the last time she was to see him ever. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Taking his hand, and not wanting to ever let go. Kankuro pulled Temari out of the room and they took Shikamaru to where they would cremate him. Temari sat down on the bench out side the room and she held her head in her hands," I am never going to see him again" She muttered a few tears rolling slowly down her face. She looked up at Kankuro who then sat next to her," That was the last time…never….again" She said slowly as she stood and hurried out of the hospital tear stains on her cheeks. She walked into the woods and sat down looking up. She saw the sky and then the clouds, they reminded her of him. She sighed and looked down at her hands as she thought about him. Kankuro was following behind her, he was watching her, he felt protective of her. She seemed so lost and broken. Well she was.

Temari sat there for a few hours. The sun had started to go down as she stood and walked back to the village. She took a deep breath and walked to the Nara house hold. She knocked on the door her teal eyes red from crying. Yoshino answered the door and looked at Temari. She smiled softly and invited her in, she had seen this girl a few times before, this was the one her son had been in love with, her name was Temari. She sat back in the kitchen," Do you want anything to drink?" She asked looking at Temari. Temari shook her head. She looked out the window and she saw Kankuro going to find himself a room for the night. Temari looked at the Nara parents. "Temari do you need a place to stay?" She asked as she saw the man with her leave. Temari nodded and swallowed," Could I stay here in, Shika's room?" She asked slightly embarrassed. Yoshino nodded of course. "You know where it is I ma sure" She said smiling as she herself headed to bed.

Temari pushed the door of his room open, it was as messy as ever his clothes everywhere his bed unmade. She slipped into one of his pairs of pants and a loose shirt, they hung off her loosely but she liked it. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

In the next room Yoshino and Shikaku were talking. " So she is who he loved" A mans voice said. His wife responded," Yes, she is a nice girl. She can be bossy, but then again she is much lke myself. He name is Temari. Temari is to Shikamaru as I am to you. The perfect pair" She said softly. As she turned out the lights in the room. They soon fell asleep together.

Temari woke up and looked at the clock; it was about ten in the morning. She walked down stairs, "Morning" She said softly as she looked at the two of them. They nodded to her, "Temari, you can take what you want from his room, I don't know where we are going to put it. Also" She said taking a nice wooden box from the shelf. She handed it to Temari, "He is yours'' she said smiling" Temari looked in the box as the gray ashes that was once her lover. She clenched her jaw and prevented her self from crying. "Thank you" She said softly. The three of them ate and talked about Shikamaru. Soon Temari felt is was time to leave. She packed up a bunch of his stuff and took it with her. She nodded good bye as she left. Kankuro was waiting for her ate the gates. They walked back to Suna.

When they got to Suna Temari sat in her room for the longest time. Silent, broken off form society. She soon took the wooden box and poured the most of the ashes into a stone urn. She then took the Urn and carried it to the mausoleum that was for the Kazekage family. She placed it next to the Urn that was marked with her name. When she smiled, he would be with her forever. Or that is what she hoped. She would come everyday and leave a offering. She would sometimes spend almost all her day sitting in front of the Urn talking to him. Just talking having conversations. She would be next to him forever.

However one day the mausoleum could be gone, the urns inside forgotten. The two lovers would be forgotten. Their ashes mixed with the swirling golden sands of the desert, in the sands of forever lasting Time.


End file.
